Blanketed in White
by BirdNerd03
Summary: Lapis and Peridot are amazed when it snows for the first time at the barn. Steven decides to spend the day playing in the snow with them and teach them more about the strange phenomenon.
1. Part 1

**Hey everyone, welcome to my Fanfiction Blanketed in White! This was originally meant to be a one-shot, but it would have been too long so I decided to split it into two parts. I'll write/upload Part two as soon as I get the chance, but for now, sit back and enjoy the cute and angst-free fanfic! (Seriously though it's pretty rare for me to write a fanfiction without the characters dealing with emotional trauma/sadness).**

 **EXTRA FOR FOLLOWERS OF ME/MY PREVIOUS FANFIC:**

 **If you have read, my previous fanfiction Crystal's End (If you haven't you should check it out- it's the best thing I've ever written) you'll remember I said that I need to come up with an idea for another big fanfiction to write and that I'll be writing lots of one-shots mostly related to Lapis and Peridot. So, as promised, here's one of them. Some good news- I've already come up with an idea for a new big project! However, I soon realized that there is a TON of sadness/angst included, and I felt bad for always making my characters suffer (If you read Crystal's End you'll know what I mean). So, to make up for it, all my one-shots will be cute and happy and totally angst-free. However, before I begin my next big project, I'll be adding a few other small projects (Like 5-10 chapters) that include a bit of feels and coping with sadness to brace you for the total nuke I'll drop in my big project. I'll give you an overview of what's to come before my next big project, and then I'll leave you to read my latest piece.**

 **1\. Gem Supermarket- What happened when Lapis, Peridot, Pearl, and Garnet went to the store in "Gem Harvest".**

 **2\. Future Plans- Steven and Connie are having a baby, and are sharing it with all of their gem friends. Takes place 20 years after the show ends.**

 **3\. Stained-Glass Tears: Lapis and Peridot develop a stronger bond by addressing issues from their pasts and helping one another learn to cope with them.**

 **4\. One of two options:**

 **A) Peridot's Birthday- Steven holds a birthday Party for Peridot, much like he did in "So Many Birthdays" for the other Crystal Gems**

 **B) A Very Peri Christmas- It's Christmas, and Lapis seeks help from the other Crystal Gems to find a gift for Peridot.**

 **5\. The Technician and the Hybrid- (Canon up to "Friend Ship") In a desperate attempt to escape Earth, Peridot kidnaps Steven and holds him as ransom in order that the Crystal Gems will help her get off the planet. However, Steven sees the good in his captor and an unusual bond forms between the two.**

 **Anyway, look forward to these and enjoy Blanketed in White!**

* * *

 **Blanketed in White**

It was a very dull morning at the barn. Nothing of interest had happened- it was a day exactly like any other for Lapis and Peridot. They had watched some Camp Pining Hearts, fiddled around with their latest meepmorps, and taken care of Pumpkin. At the moment, Lapis was in her hammock taking her daily nap, with pumpkin lying comfortably on her chest. And Peridot, being bored without Lapis, was re-watching season 2 of Camp Pining Hearts and attempting to draw out a map of the camp based on the locations shown in the episodes. She was lying in front of the TV on her stomach with one hand holding her head upright, and the other holding a pencil. She would watch the episode and occasionally turn her attention toward the piece of paper in front of her, making a few rough sketches. It was a very boring process, since Peridot already knew most of the areas in the show and was simply drawing the map since she knew of nothing else to keep herself occupied.

She was around four episodes in when suddenly a cold draft of air swept through the open door of the barn. Peridot shivered and glanced at Lapis in her hammock. Thankfully, she was still asleep. Peridot knew firsthand that waking Lapis was a bad idea, so she preferred not to have the change in temperature rouse her. Quickly, Peridot leaped down from the hayloft and went to close the barn door. However, as she laid hands on the wood of the sliding door, she spared a glance outside and was surprised with what she saw.

Outside, the ground was blanketed in a strange white substance. There was also more of it falling from the sky, like rain. The many small white particles fluttered elegantly down in the air until it landed on the ground and became lost in the sea of other particles just like it. Peridot forgot about closing the door, her attention now fully focused on this newfound concept. Curiosity overtaking her, she stepped outside, staring up into the sky. Almost immediately the small flakes began landing on her, creating a freezing cold sensation on the point of contact Peridot yelped, initially a little scared and startled, but she soon adjusted to the sensation and it oddly almost felt enjoyable. She held up her arm and glanced at it, and was surprised to find that upon landing on her warm skin, the strange substance lost its crystalline form and melted into a water droplet. She wiped it off her arm, and then looked up again, and her intelligent mind suddenly made the connection. "It's rain! Just… frozen rain!"

Peridot glanced back at the barn, and then at the hammock. Lapis was still asleep. Peridot usually had a thumb rule to never wake Lapis, but this new discovery called for an exception. Peridot dashed back into the barn, arriving at the side of the hammock. Smiling brightly, she started shaking the hammock, shouting "Lapis! Lapis!" over and over. A moment later Pumpkin awoke and leapt off of Lapis, sensing Peridot's excitement and yapping ecstatically. As soon as Peridot saw Lapis stir, she stopped shaking the hammock, instead bouncing up and down like a happy child. Lapis cracked open her eyes, moaning as she turned towards her green roommate.  
"Peridoooot," She moaned sleepily, "You'd better have a good reason for waking me up, I was having a really nice dream…"

Before she could continue complaining, the excited little gem grabbed Lapis's wrist, yanking her up out of her hammock and pulling her towards the barn door, with Pumpkin hot on their trail. Any feelings of drowsiness immediately fled from Lapis as they were replaced by startled surprise at Peridot's actions. Peridot yelled behind her shoulder as she dragged Lapis, "You can dream later! You need to see this!"

They stopped in front of the barn door, Peridot still holding Lapis's wrist. At seeing the snow, Lapis's mouth opened in surprise. She took a moment to study the scene- she noticed the odd substance falling from the sky and forming a blanket of white on the ground, smothering the grass, and how it was noticeably colder outside than usual. Lapis asked, "What… is it?" Then, she experimentally held a finger out and a moment later a flake landed on it, melting into water. "It's cold…" she thought out loud.

Peridot cleared her throat, obviously ready to delve into a long explanation of her theory on the topic and explaining how she gathered the information and pieced it together. Lapis detected it and, not really wanting to hear Peridot go on and on for who-knows-how-long, she quickly said, "Just summarize."

So Peridot thought for a moment, and then proceeded, putting her hand on her chin knowledgeably. "From what I've gathered… it's another form of weather on Earth. It falls from the sky like rain and turns into water when coming into contact with anything heated, so I concluded it must be a form of rain that falls in place of water when temperatures are significantly lower than usual."

Lapis patted Peridot's head in gratefulness- that was the shortest she ever managed to keep an explanation. Then Peridot's ever-computing mind created another theory, which turned into an idea as Peridot gasped. She quickly swiveled her head to look up at Lapis again, and suggested, "Hey… if this is just frozen rain, then maybe your hydro-kinesis will work on it! Why don't you try it?"

Lapis's eyes widened at the realization, and though she never outright expressed it like Peridot, the excitement was noticeable in her electric blue eyes. She turned her head, and her eyes then hardened with determination. She focused her attention on a pile of the frozen rain, and held her hand out, slowly raising it in the same motion as when she controlled water. A small amount of the powder rose into the air by a few feet, creating small, beautiful spirals in the air like dancers in a ballet performance. Lapis gasped in amazement, and Peridot smiled at Lapis proudly.

Suddenly, a muffled but still loud ringing sounded from inside the barn. Peridot jumped in surprise, and Lapis lost focus. The frozen rain dropped back down to the ground in a manner similar to sugar being poured. Pumpkin realized what it was sooner than Lapis or Peridot did, and ran over to a corner piled high with articles of fabric (mostly clothes Peridot had stolen from Steven or that she had found in the barn), pawing at it with one of his stubby orange feet and barking in a beckoning manner. Peridot snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah, my tablet! That must mean Steven's calling me!" without another word, she ran over to the corner to meet Pumpkin. Her tablet was buried somewhere under the pile of clothes, and to anyone else it would be impossible to dig through and find in time to answer the call. However, this was no problem to Peridot. She thrust her hand out towards the pile, focusing her mind on her tablet. A moment later, when she raised one arm, the tablet burst out from the pile, scattering some clothes, and remained hovering in the air. Proud of her work, Peridot willed the tablet to hover right in front of her, holding one hand underneath it to keep it idling in the air. The screen was already on, with the words _Incoming Call from Steven_ with a green "accept" and red "decline" button visible on the device. Peridot sat on the ground, cross-legged as she pressed the accept button with her free hand. As the call was connecting, Pumpkin leapt into Peridot's lap and Lapis knelt down behind her, peering over her shoulder and smiling slightly. Peridot made the tablet hover a little farther away so Steven could see all three of the barn mates at once.

Suddenly, the screen was filled with Steven's smiling face. He waved excitedly through the screen at the trio. "Hey, Peridot! Hey, Lapis! Hi, Pumpkin!" His greetings were met with a "Hello, Steven!" a "What's up, Steven?" and an "Arf, Arf!"

Steven began excitedly asking questions. "Have you guys looked outside? Did you see the snow?"

Peridot rubbed her chin thoughtfully, looking at Steven on the screen. "Snow? You mean the frozen rain?" She turned her attention to Lapis, smiling "So that's what it's called!" On the other end, Steven laughed. He briefly explained. "Yeah! Like rain, snow falls from the sky when the clouds get heavy. But since it's winter and the temperature outside is colder, the rain freezes in the air and it comes down in the form of snow, and each individual piece is called a snowflake! And then when it gets warm, it melts back into water! Isn't it neat?"

Peridot's first reaction was to pump her fist in the air victoriously as she yelled "I was right! It _is_ frozen rain!" Lapis giggled, rolling her eyes jokingly. "You're almost _always_ right, Peridot- it isn't the first time." Pumpkin barked in agreement. Lapis turned her attention back to Steven. "But… yeah, Steven, it's pretty cool!"

Suddenly, Steven's eyes lit up like two stars, which was a sure sign he had come up with a brilliant idea. He bounced up and down excitedly, and then said. "Guys! Usually when it snows, us humans go out and play in it- There's tons of cool stuff you can do with it! And, you know, since you guys like to try new things here on Earth, what do you think about me coming over for the day so we can all hang out in the snow?"

Lapis smiled. "That sounds great, Steven! What do you think, Peridot?" She looked at the little gem, although she already knew her answer. Peridot, who was smiling as brightly as Steven, quickly replied. "Yeah, I think we can give it a try!"

Steven continued. "Great! I'll be over in a few minutes, and I'll bring a bunch of stuff we can use to make this day the best it can be! Oh, by the way, when it gets cold outside humans like me have to wear extra clothing to keep us warm. I know gems don't have to, but you guys should put on some warm stuff anyway. See you in a few minutes!"

The call ended, and Peridot turned off her tablet. She stood up and Pumpkin jumped off her lap. Lapis rose as well. Peridot was happily bouncing on her heels, and Pumpkin was yapping while running in circles. "Steven's coming over!" Peridot chirped. Lapis then remembered what Steven had said before he hung up. "Hey, Steven said we can put some warm clothes on, so we probably should to make him happy."

Peridot stopped bouncing and stared vacantly at the floor for a moment, a basic sign she was thinking. "Steven said we need to wear something to keep us warm, so he probably meant that we should don an article that traps body heat." The green gem trotted over to the pile of clothes that the tablet had been buried in, examining it. Suddenly she gasped and turned to look at Lapis. "Oh! I know the perfect thing for you, Lapis!" She thrust her hands into the mountain of shirts, hats, and other clothes, and a moment later her hands re-emerged, holding a royal blue strip of fabric, laced with patterns of snowflakes. Peridot excitedly explained, "It's called a "scarf". Humans put it around their neck, and since the neck is one of the main areas of perspiration where heat often escapes the body, it must be to keep warm! I think it seems fitting for you, Lapis!"

Lapis looked at the scarf for a moment. It didn't look like it would be too uncomfortable- it only was meant to cover a small amount of her body, so she agreed to wear it, much to Peridot's joy. Lapis walked over to her roommate and knelt down like someone about to be knighted. Peridot wrapped the scarf around her neck, tucking the end of the strip underneath the rest to secure it. The scarf coiled around Lapis's neck like a snake, but much to Lapis's surprise it was very comfortable. She stood up, and touched the scarf around her neck. Peridot was beaming. "It looks great on you, Lapis!"

Lapis smiled, offering a cheerful "Thanks, Peridot!" and then buried her face inside the warm fabric. Peridot said, "Now it's your turn, Lapis! Pick something for me to wear!"

Lapis strode over to the pile of clothes, holding a finger to her lips in pondering. She scanned it for articles of clothing that would best trap body heat. Her eyes landed on a thick, dark green sweater with white, 8-bit trees and deer etched into the stitching. She picked it up and held it in front of Peridot. "I think this would really suit you." She said, hoping Peridot would approve of her choice.

Peridot studied the sweater for a moment, and then gave her brief analysis. "Steven told me this was called an "ugly sweater". It's apparently a traditional human piece that often is associated and shows illustrations of the holiday "Christmas". Steven has worn other sweaters when he visits the barn, so I think it will do nicely."

Lapis glanced at the sweater and then back at Peridot, figuring out how it would go on her body. She then said, "Put your arms up- then I'll put it on you." Peridot obliged and raised her arms above her head, waiting expectantly. Lapis slipped the sweater over Peridot. A short but fierce battle engaged in which Lapis wrestled with the sweater to pull it over Peridot's triangular hair, but with enough effort she proved victorious as Peridot's face reappeared from beneath the sweater, the collar stretched a little bit wider than it had originally been. Lapis pulled the rest of the sweater into place and stood back, admiring her work. Peridot pulled at the bottom fringe of the sweater, and then commented, "It's actually… surprisingly comfortable." She smiled at Lapis. "Good choice, Lazuli."

Lapis returned the smile, proud of herself. "It goes well with the rest of your uniform. You look really cute in it, too." This comment was met with a bit of negative feedback and some cross mumbling, but it only proved Lapis's point farther and made her giggle.

Suddenly, Pumpkin began pawing at Lapis's leg, whimpering. Lapis asked him, "What's wrong, boy?" Pumpkin just kept whimpering, and suddenly Lapis understood. She turned back to Peridot, "I think he wants some clothes, too." Peridot pondered what to give Pumpkin for a moment and then snapped her fingers and knelt in front of the clothing pile once again. She pulled out a plain, knitted hat colored yellow and dropped it onto Pumpkin's head. He barked happily, apparently approving Peridot's choice. Peridot responded to his barks with, "Glad you like it! It even matches your eyes!" and patted him on the head.

A moment later, the distinct sound of the warp pad activating outside met the ears of the trio. All silently agreeing, they ran out of the barn in their new outfits, eager to greet Steven. He met them halfway around the side of the barn, running in an ecstatic and joyful manner. He was wearing a pair of thick black boots, a pair of white earmuffs, and his light pink puffer jacket. On his back was his trademark cheeseburger backpack, no doubt packed with the stuff he said he would bring.

"Hi, guys!" he chirped. He ran over and hugged Lapis and Peridot, and Pumpkin jumped around his ankles happily. As they parted, he took a good look at each of their chosen pieces of clothing, and giggled. "Great clothing choices- you guys look awesome in those! And that's so cute that you gave Pumpkin one, too!"

Lapis happily said, "It's so good to see you, Steven! Peridot and I have missed you." Peridot nodded in agreement. For a moment, nobody said anything, but then Peridot broke the silence by asking, "So, what great activities do you have planned today? What are we doing first?"

Smiling, Steven said, "Get ready, because we're going to have the most fun day of our lives!"


	2. Part 2

**Hello, everyone.**

 **SURPRISE! I'M NOT DEAD! And I didn't forget about this either. I wholeheartedly apologize for the, like, one-month hiatus. School is getting crazy with all of the final exams and projects and whatnot, so I haven't had much time to write. I also have begun to pursue a hobby in drawing and digital art, so I've been dedicating most of my time to that. But I have part 2 finally done, and I hope you guys like it. It's not my best work because I don't write to my maximum potential unless there's some serious emotional trauma (I know, I have a problem), but at least I tried. There's going to be a part 3 to this, so i'll try my best to avoid going on another hiatus, and I'll be writing nonstop this summer because I'll have literally nothing else to do. So look forward to that!**

 **(P.S: Some of the original plans I had for fanfictions that I listed in the prior chapter might be altered or cut. Seriously Steven Bomb 6 and the Memorial Day special are really going to screw with the canonicity of my stories.)**

 **Anyway, have fun!**

* * *

 **Part II**

A few minutes later, the group of four (counting Pumpkin) were running around, laughing, as they played tag with themselves and copies of Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst made of snow, controlled by Lapis. Steven had been awestruck when he found out that Lapis's water abilities worked on snow, and she had originally just made the snow copies to show off. That is, until mischief overtook her and she made Snow Pearl shove Peridot into the snow face first. Seeking revenge, Peridot had pursued Snow Pearl, who was running away, and soon the spurt of rage had evolved into a light-hearted game of tag.

Peridot was running alongside Steven, hotly pursued by the snow copies. They ran as fast as they could with their arms in the air, squealing. Pumpkin's invigorated yaps from behind them echoed in their ears as he attempted to slow the snow copies down by nipping their ankles. Unfortunately, it didn't help much. In an explosion of white powder, Steven was tackled to the ground by Snow Garnet, who pinned him down as she began tickling him. Peridot paused for a moment.

"Steven!" she cried in mock despair as she looked at her fallen comrade. She stifled a giggle. As Steven was taking a breath, he managed to yell out, "Go on without me! I'll be fine!" before Snow Garnet dug her hands into his gut again and he was overcome by another fit of laughter. Peridot continued running, at some point circling around to run back the way she'd come. She spared a glance at Lapis, who was smiling brightly, her hands moving this way and that as she controlled the snow copies. She was snorting and giggling every now and then, entertained by her friend's antics. But that small glance at her blue friend was Peridot's fatal mistake. She involuntarily slowed down, and in a fraction of a second Snow Amethyst was upon her. Peridot was knocked to the ground with Snow Amethyst pinning her down. The copy of the purple gem purple friend instantly began tickling her, her fingers flying over every vulnerable spot on Peridot. Laughing uncontrollably to the point where tears involuntarily formed in the corners of her eyes, Peridot blindly threw her small hands at her attacker, hoping that one of her weak punches would connect. However, none did. After a little while longer of enjoying seeing Peridot squealing with laughter, Lapis walked over to stand above Peridot. Peridot just barely heard her say, "Are you ready to surrender, or should Pearl come over here too?"

In between gasps for breath laced with giggles, Peridot forced out, "Yes, I surrender! Please, make it stop!" Lapis smirked, satisfied with her victory. Her hands fell to her sides, and immediately Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl all dissolved into powder, dropping back onto the ground harmlessly. Steven erupted from beneath the pile of snow that was once Garnet, shaking the flakes off of him like a dog. He skipped over to Peridot and took her hand, pulling her up from the ground. Peridot grudgingly brushed the excess flakes off of her sweater, bummed that she allowed Lapis to win the game. "Where was Pumpkin, anyway? Wasn't he supposed to stall them for us?" Peridot inquired Steven.

Her question was answered when a moment later; Pumpkin crawled out from behind Lapis and jumped into her arms. Lapis grinned innocently. "He was working as a double agent for me, actually."

Before Peridot could rant to Pumpkin about what a clod he was and that he would regret it later, Steven decided to introduce the two gems to another snow activity.

* * *

A few minutes later, there were two huge mounds of snow on opposite sides of the open area in front of the barn, with Lapis and Peridot crouching behind one and Steven and Pumpkin behind the other. Steven explained it to Lapis and Peridot as he shouted across the open space, "This is called a snowball fight. You throw snowballs at each other and use your mound of snow as a fort to duck for cover behind."

Peridot put her finger on her chin. She quickly said to Lapis, "So it's kind of like a human version of a fake war. I think we can do that." Although they had only seen a few movies and scenes in movies that had to do with human war, the two gems were confident that they could play the part.

Lapis called back over to Steven, "Okay, Steven! But… what exactly is a snowball?"

Steven grinned menacingly, and shouted out, "This!" In the blink of an eye, Steven had bent down, scooped up a small amount of snow, compressed it into a ball, and hurled it at Peridot. It collided with the side of her head, catching her off guard and causing her to yelp and fall backward. Lapis couldn't help but snort. Peridot swiped the snow out of her hair as she stood up again, peering over the fort with her eyes narrowed. "Oh, it. Is. ON!" Peridot shouted the last words and immediately began copying the process Steven had gone through to create a snowball. Picking up snow, compressing it into a ball, and tossing it in Steven's direction as Lapis followed suit. Steven returned fire, and Pumpkin contributed to by catching the snowballs in his mouth and tossing them to the side to deflect them from hitting Steven.

The next few minutes became a blur of dodging, ducking, and throwing in an endless cycle with each team attempting to out-do the other. Lapis and Peridot weren't having much luck- most of their snowballs disintegrated before they reached Steven since they weren't very skilled in the art of packing yet. The rest of the snowballs that did make it over were caught by Pumpkin. On the other hand, Steven had managed to hit Lapis multiple times, as she attempted to go full offense and not duck behind the fort. This strategy resulted in her getting pelted multiple times. At some point, Peridot ducked behind the fort and stared up at her teammate, whose blue skin was now almost completely covered with the white snow. As if they were in a real battle, Peridot spoke with the authority of a general. "This isn't working! We need to rush Steven's base, and maybe we can overpower him!"

Lapis, who was in the role of a human soldier, responded with, "But, commander Peridot, it's too dangerous! We'll be totally exposed!"

"Commander" Peridot quickly responded. "Lieutenant Lapis, you're already wounded! Which is why I'll go myself! If anything happens, stay here and return fire!"

Before Lapis could protest, Peridot scooped up one armful of pre-made snowballs, and emerged from the safety of the fort, running across the open battlefield and screaming an indecipherable battle cry. She blindly hurled snowballs at Steven, hoping one of them would find its target. However, Peridot's rampage was cut short as Steven threw a perfectly packed and perfectly aimed snowball at the vulnerable gem. The snowball hit her square in the face, exploding into tiny white flakes of shrapnel with the force of impact. It was only enough to make her stumble back, and though it stung for a bit, the pain quickly faded. However, Peridot decided to take it a step farther for entertainment purposes. She dropped the snowballs she was holding, stumbling oddly back and forth as if trying to keep her balance as she moaned in false pain, and the flopped onto the soft snow, attempting to create what, in movies, was called a "death scene". She kept the remaining powder from the snowball on her visor for dramatic effect.

Lapis, also in character, shouted out Peridot's name and abandoned the cover of the fort to run to her side. She realized what Peridot was doing and decided to play along. She picked her up from the snow, cradling her head in the best mimicry she could manage. "Commander Peridot! You can't die!" she cried in mock grief.

Peridot slowly reached a shaky hand up to touch Lapis's face and smiled weakly. She thought she was doing a great job. She spoke in a hushed, strained voice as if she was mortally wounded. "Lieutenant Lapis… Win this battle for me… Promise that you will."

Lapis started giggling, impressed by Peridot's performance. Peridot's strength returned for a brief moment for her to shout at Lapis, "Don't break character, you clod!" before she flopped back into Lapis's arms. Regaining her composure, Lapis said in as much of constricted voice as she could muster, "I promise…"

Peridot let out a weak, "Good…" Then, she twitched around in Lapis's arms, letting out a few squeaks of agony, before she dropped all of her muscles and closed her eyes, letting her tongue hang out of the side of her mouth in her best impersonation of being dead. Lapis slowly lowered her down into the snow, and Peridot cracked her eyes open a little to watch what played out next. Lapis, who was kneeling over Peridot's "dead" body, and let out an anguished cry. "NOOOOOO!"

Lapis snapped her head back out towards Steven, who was watching the act with a hand covering his smile as he stifled laughter. Pumpkin was looking at Peridot with concern, but as soon as he saw her giggle at Lapis's acting he was reassured and returned his attention to the game. Lapis's scarf whipped around in the wind, and she pointed at Steven and shouted, "YOU! You will rue the day you took Commander Peridot away!"

Lapis balled her hand into a fist and slowly raised it in the air. Behind her, all of the snow rose into the air, creating a large black shadow over Steven and Pumpkin. The snow separated itself, packing automatically into hundreds of snowballs. Peridot snickered from her position on the ground. _Steven's gonna get it…_

Steven gulped and Pumpkin whimpered nervously. Lapis, smiling menacingly, screamed, "Revenge!" before she thrust her hand out towards the opposing team and the snowballs came down on them like an avalanche. A moment later, Steven and Pumpkin were completely covered from view and were replaced with a mountain of snowballs.

Judging that it was appropriate for Peridot to break character, she swiftly sat up and pumped her fists in the air. "Woooo! Go Lazuli! You showed those clods!" She got up and ran over to her friend and the two high-fived. They stood there for a moment, staring at the pile of snow. Lapis looked at Peridot. "Should we help those two out of there or…?"

"Yeah, probably..." Peridot responded.

After a little while of digging with their hands and tossing snow to the side, Pumpkin burst out of the mound, and a moment later he had dragged Steven out by the sleeve of his jacket. "Well, you guys definitely won that battle." He said. The two gems smiled at each other. Steven continued, jokingly scolding Lapis. "That's not fair that you used your powers!" Lapis smirked back and responded with, "Well, you never said I couldn't."

"She has a point." Peridot added. Steven laughed.

"So, what should we next?" Lapis asked. Steven immediately lit up. "Oh! I know exactly what to do next!" In a flash, Steven had run over to the side of the barn, where he had put his cheeseburger backpack. He grabbed it and ran back over to Lapis and Peridot, unzipping a pouch of it. "You guys will really love this!" He said excitedly. He pulled out various materials- a bucket, a few small shovels, a carrot, a few pieces of coal, and various other objects. Peridot examined the paraphernalia. "What's all this for?" she asked.

Steven smiled and said, "We're making snow art!"


End file.
